


What You Need

by place0701



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Popcorn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/place0701/pseuds/place0701
Summary: Doyoung simply can’t control himself around Taeyong’s lover after discovering that their sex life leaves much to be desired. With that knowledge in mind, Doyoung takes it upon himself to deliver a mind blowing fuckfest, without her having much to say about it.





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> One of multiple explicit fics I had stashed at the bottom of my notes. Found this one, shocked myself with it’s content, and decided to give it a new life. It never saw the light of day, due to the subject matter. But fuck it. With slight revisions, I will now share this work of my imagination. 
> 
> Content is extremely graphic, full of kink and highly questionable morale. Enjoy.

The heavy heels of your shoes click as they meet pavement when you exit the cab, approaching your boyfriend's flat. 7pm, just like you and Taeyong had planned last week. You adjust your skirt, brush it off, and ring the doorbell. You make last minute changes to your hair as you await entry. /clank, clank/ One by one a resident on the opposite side undoes multiple locks. The door finally opens and Doyoung greets you. "Hey, (y/n)." He says with a bright smile, leaning against the door frame with one arm above his head, the other rested casually in his sweatpants pocket.

"Are you looking for Taeyong? He and everyone else had a last minute schedule. You can wait for him if you'd like. I'm just watching a movie." Doyoung says, nodding his head toward the entryway, inviting you in. 

"Sure." You step inside, carefully removing your shoes and shyly taking a seat on the couch in their shared living area. Doyoung plops into a plush chair, crisscrossing his legs and resting a bowl of sweet popcorn on his lap. You sit silently, glancing between the TV and Doyoung who is loudly snacking. You zero in on his noisy tongue, periodically poking out to lick sugar from his glossy lips.

"This is my favorite movie. You should watch it from the beginning sometime." He says, not looking away from the screen. 

Your attention is then called to your vibrating cell phone. It's a text from Taeyong. "(y/n), I am so sorry, I forgot what day I had to leave! We just left half an hour ago. We're stuck at the airport for another few minutes. I texted you as soon as I could. I'll pay you back later for the taxi ride home and I promise I'll make it up to you. Just wait a few days. I love you. I'm really sorry."

You lay your phone down on the table beside you and grimace. How could he just forget? 

After several minutes Doyoung's film had transitioned to a very drawn out love scene. Huffs and moans roll out from the television. You do your best not to make much of it, but you glance over at Doyoung who is wide-eyed, adjusting himself through his pants, and the atmosphere becomes uncomfortable. Your breathing shifts, cheeks flush and you try to mask your heaving chest. 

Doyoung breaks the awkward silence confidently. "Taeyong hates this part. It makes him blush and get all flustered." You're not sure how you're supposed to respond so you giggle uncomfortably. Doyoung continues, still shoveling his sweet snack into his mouth. Seemingly unfazed by the explicit scene playing out on the big screen. "Taeyong has a hard time with sex I think." He takes a dramatic gulp of water from a glass in front of him. The veins and muscles in his neck pulsate as he swallows long and hard. "Don't tell him I told you," he goes on. "but he told me he always finishes before you. He thinks you might be broken." Doyoung laughs, breaking his eye-lock on the TV to look at you. You're horrified that he is so casually bringing up the details of your intimate life. 

"But I don't think you're broken." He says seriously. "He just doesn't know what you need." He says, putting emphasis on the final word before licking his fingers in an animalistic manner, never breaking the stare. 

Doyoung quickly slides himself out of his seat, not even bothering to move the bowl of popcorn which falls to the ground. He leans over, face close to yours. An intimidating hover. "I know what you need though." He says in a breathy whisper. You say nothing, stuck in his stare. A stale expression on your face. The warm smell of caramel hits your nose, competing with the sensation of his commanding hand gliding across the small of your back. Pulling you in, he attaches his lips to your neck, demanding access. You freeze under his touch. You know you should push him away but his lips sucking your skin, his teeth sensually digging into you, feels so good. 

"Doyoung, stop." You say flatly. 

"Why?" He smirks. "That didn't sound very convincing." 

"Taeyong will be back soon. We have plans. Get off." You say again, whining, no conviction in your words.

"No he won't." Doyoung laughs. "They'll be gone for two days. But you're welcome to wait here with me." 

Doyoung slowly manipulates your position as he continues to nip and suck your skin. His hands wildly roam up and down your torso as he gingerly lays you down on the couch. He straddles you, perching above your figure on his knees. He slides off his button-up. Followed by his tee shirt which he whips off, tossing in no particular direction. His bare body is a sight that makes your heart rate increase. You remain beneath him in a single shirt. He slides his hands under it, expertly reaching for your bra clasp in the back. "Ah, how handy. A strapless one." He hums, removing the garment and tossing it to the side, not bothering with your shirt. Doyoung gapes at your hardened nipples peeking through the thin cotton fabric. He fumbles to find the zipper at the front of your skirt. His long fingers tug the zipper down. Lazily he removes your skirt. "You could fucking help me a little bit." He growls. You hesitantly bend your knees for him, helping to slide it all the way off. You automatically pull your legs together sheepishly. "Nuh-uh, none of that." Doyoung hums, parting your legs with his assertive hands. The overbearing boy then brushes two fingers across your panties, teasingly tracing up and down, applying calculated pressure at your entrance. "Ah." He coos, pushing your panties aside, sliding two fingers into your heat. He gleams. His brows furrow as his skilled fingers pump in and out. His expression fills with pleasure as he watches you writhe under his touch. He rubs circles over you swollen bud with his thumb, still stimulating your tight slippery walls with his fingers. Curling in and out, meeting a perfect pace he takes you there. You curse and sputter, moaning his name as he pushes you to the edge several times, consistently denying your orgasm.

"Tell daddy what you want so you can cum. Daddy can't let you unless you ask for it." Doyoung declares in an even more condescending tone than ever. 

Your eyes widen. His unexpectedly kinky words making your wet pussy twitch. You hate how much you like the way he's touching you. You hate the burning in the pit of your stomach when he looks at you. You hate how hot it feels between your legs when he's fucking rude. He didn't ask but you didn't try to stop him either. Had he planned this, or was he simply taking advantage of an opportunity? Either way you couldn't feel taken advantage of. Because you like this. 

"Daddy.." You call out in a questioning squeal, arching your back, plunging his fingers deeper inside.   
"That's it sweetheart. Tell daddy what you need. He'll take care of it." He says with a satisfied grin.  
You give into his game.   
"Fuck me, daddy." You beg, no longer able to resist what your body is asking for. 

Doyoung wastes no time removing your panties. He paws at his pants and tucks his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, sliding them both down to his ankles and off. His hardened member comes into sight, throbbing in front of you. He grabs the length, pulling it flush to his stomach, explicitly stroking himself several times while staring into your eyes. You tremble in anticipation. He's sizable enough and incredibly tantalizing with his movements. 

"You like that, kitten?" He teases. He then daintily presses a finger to the head of his penis, taking up a bit of pre-cum. Quite shockingly, he tastes himself, making obscene faces, causing your arousal to grow exponentially. What a dirty son of a bitch. 

Doyoung reaches down to pull a condom out of his pants, opens the package quickly with his teeth and slides it into place. With no warning he positions himself comfortably at your entrance and plunges his cock all the way in, filling you with himself. Without delay he delivers powerful thrusts, almost immediately hitting the spot, sending an unfamiliar chill through your entire body. Gasps and mewls leave your lips as he fucks you, deep. Never taking his eyes off of you he sputters dirty words. "You little slut, letting me do your boyfriend's work. Your pussy's so tight you can't even tell he's ever touched you."

Without permission Doyoung brings his hands to your neck, confidently pressing his thumbs firmly against your flesh. "Relax, it feels great. Trust me." He says calmly. Your eyes dart up and down in almost a panic. His thrusts grow more shallow as he focuses on your neck. He locates the spot he'd been searching for and steadily squeezes. Harder as he increases his pace down below at the same time. The heat in your core builds up with his thrusts. Unable to control your own breathing you surrender to him. "Cum for me, baby." He speaks. "Let it go." 

Doyoung perfectly gauges your release. His thumb against your windpipe causing you to want to gag but before you can, your head becomes light. He applies skillful pressure and computes the timing.   
In a swift movement he begins to roughly swirl one hand over your clit, not losing hold on your neck with the other. You nearly black out. The only available feeling to you being a dangerously close orgasm. Doyoung creates an incredible overstimulation. Doyoung releases his hold on your neck. You to gasp for air, jolting in an explosive release of unprecedented pleasure. He basks in his feat. A gratified grin across his face. Your vision returns in fragments. You see Doyoung biting his lip, still hard at work. His hips don't slow. His hand operating at a painstaking pace to deliver a second release. 

"DOYOUNG." You scream.   
"Don't talk. Hold your breath!" He orders. You do as you're told and Doyoung's coaching takes you to a second, even longer orgasm. Holding onto your hips Doyoung rides the high with you, spilling his seed inside the rubber barrier causing his perfect pace to break and thrusts to become messy and erratic. His face contorts. Low curses leaving his lips. "Oh fuck, that's good. Good good good, oh God damn it." Watching Doyoung cum sends you over the edge, a third orgasm washing over you. 

Doyoung's overworked body becomes limp. His sweaty forehead falling back while he catches his breath with his pretty mouth hung open. You heave beneath him, unable to fully process what he had just done.

After a moment of silence you ask, "Did you just choke me??"   
Doyoung brings his head forward and cracks a sleazy smile, cocking his head to the side. Clearly congratulating himself. "Yup. I sure did. Who's your daddy?" 

Doyoung gets up and pulls his pants back on, followed by his button up, which he leaves open. He arrogantly toys with the collar, nose in the air. 

"That's what you needed, wasn't it?" He asks with a slick glance. 

You scowl back at him. The feeling of guilt taking residence in your chest. 

"Don't tell Taeyong." You say, gathering up your clothes from the floor and beginning to slip them back on shamefully. 

"I won't." He says, his cocky expression disappearing.   
"Hey." He starts again, placing a caring hand on your shoulder. "I won't. I promise."


End file.
